I'm Your Demon
by The-Divine-Asgardian
Summary: When a father decides to do anything to protect his oldest son he kick-starts a relationship which will last decades.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Your Demon  
Prologue  
**

A.N: I do not own blue exorcist or any of the characters in this story apart from my oc Lucy Cross.

The Past

The young girl sat shaking in the corner of the classroom as she watched the scene come to an end. The boy was growing.

"He's a demon! Get him away from the children," the teacher shouted.

The boy was upset and angry at what his own teacher called him. He flipped over a table and screamed. The girl got up from her corner and slowly walked over to the angry boy.

"Please come down" whispered the young girl.

"No!" he shouted. "They called me a DEMON!"

The girl winced. "I don't think you're a demon. You're just misunderstood," Lucy replied.

The boy stared at her, a small smile coming to his lips. He raised his hand up – just as he was putting his hand up a teacher ran over and scooped the girl away from the boy.

"Lucy stay away from him."

"No," Lucy shouted her arms opened wide.

Scared, the boy screamed, "I'M NOT A DEMON. I'M JUST LIKE YOUS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

An older man walked to the boy.

"How can you raise a demon child," a teacher demanded.

The young girl got out of her grip and fell to the floor. The young girl moaned, "Ouch. That hurt."

"Oops," muttered the teacher.

"Rin," the old man said.

"Father Fujimoto," the boy said.

"You broke that boy's arm and nose," said Father Fujimoto.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE BOY CALLED ME A DEMON CHILD BEHIND MY BACK!" yelled Rin (the boy in question), "HE SAID I WAS A MONSTER!"

"It is your fault," replied Father Fujimoto. The boy jumped back shocked.

"Come with me and stop breaking things."

"GRRRAAAH!" Rin screamed.

"What a face. How do you raise a child like that? He really DOES look like a demon," said the teacher who dropped the girl.

The old man kneeled in front of Rin and he hugged him. The child screamed and punched the man in the stomach. The older man pretended to be hurt making Rin quickly apologise. Father Fujimoto laughed.

"Got ya. Did I scare you?" he asked. "Listen Rin if this keeps up someday you will be alone," the man told him, "Use your power for better purposes. I want you to grow up and be cool and have lots of friends and girlfriends."

"How can I do that?" the boy questioned.

"Improve yourself," Father Fujimoto said, "Be a better person and some day you will look back and find that you've changed".

The man moaned, "Looks like I am hurt. Call an ambulance."

About ten minutes later the ambulance the arrived at the primary school.

"Why the long face Rin? I'll be fine. I will have a nurse with big boobs," Father Fujimoto laughed, "A little punch like yours can't hurt me. I did it on purpose."

The girl walked over to Rin and took his hand. She said, "He will be fine."

Father Fujimoto called out as the door was closing. "Take Rin home for me Lucy."

The teacher interjected, "Wait. No. Don't go with the demo-"

Lucy interrupted, "He is not a demon or a monster. He's my friend. He's Rin Okumura."

Rin got bored and decided to start to walk away from the primary school. He took the girl with him.

She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked.

"I think that you've started to change," she laughed, "You dragged me away from them so I would not argue back. You don't want me to get angry."

"That was me being bored," Rin admitted.

"Oh" the girl said.

Rin laughed.

TheY talked about anything and everything. A few minutes later they finally reached Rin's house (True Cross boys' monastery).

"See you later," Lucy said.

"Yeah. Definitely," Rin said happily.

Lucy started to walk away. She turned around and saw Rin was heading inside. Running over, she hugged him from behind. Rin gasped as he nearly fell over.

She giggled as she started to let go of him. Rin turned around and hugged her properly. Lucy squealed and laughed.

"Thank you," Rin said.

"For what?"

"For helping me out back there"

"I was just being a friend," she admitted. They both pulled away from each other. She was slightly red.

"Bye Lucy," Rin called out as she walked away from him. She turned around and waved making Rin smile a genuine smile.

-:-

Later that night when the girl was in her house, Rin's father came to her house. The man knocked on her house. The mother opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh yes. Hello can I please talk to Miss Cross? She's friends with my Son, Rin," the man asked.

"Oh erm..yeah would you like to come in?" the mother questioned Father Fujimoto.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Shiro," he said as he followed her inside.

"I'll get her, you can make yourself at home if you would like."

"Thank you," he said. The mother left to get her daughter.

The young girl came down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Fujimoto" she greeted him.

"Hello Lucy."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah thanks"

Lucy smiled.

"I have a question for you Miss Cross," said Shiro. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she questioned.

"Would you like to help Rin?"

She nodded her head.

"Would you like to become an Exorcist?"

Lucy's mum walked into the room. The mother said, "She can't help you."

Father Fujimoto looked at her.

"Lucy, go to your room," the mother ordered her. Lucy sighed and went up the stairs to her room.

"She can't help you," The mum said.

"But she is a Cross!"

"NO!" The mother shouted.

Rin's father sighed, "I know who you really are!"

"Prove it," she told him.

Father Fujimoto pulled out a folder from his jacket which he handed to her. The mother flicked through the pages.

She gasps. _'He knows? He actually knows! How did he find out?'_ she thought.

Lucy's mother gritted her teeth. "How do you know?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was easy to figure it out. She can help my son. He will need this."

"WE DON'T DO THIS NOW!" Lucy's father's voice boomed in the living room. The two turned around to see David.

"Let's go into your kitchen to talk about this," Father Fujimoto suggested.

Once in the kitchen they sat at the dinner table.

"Look Mr and Mrs Cross. My son will need what you did," Rin's father told them, "Rin is the son of the devil and Lucy is half demon too. And with some help she will be able to help him; to keep Rin in check."

"Don't call her half demon. She may be my daughter but she's no demon," Lucy's mum said.

"Elisabeth, please, let Lucy do this. It will help her as well," Shiro said.

"You don't understand," David retorted, "We faked our death, changed our names and moved here. Our son, he was killed by the devil. Nathen died because of what we do: Lucy no longer has a brother."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Shiro said.

Elisabeth wiped her eyes, "He was my little boy. My little hero. He was killed because we made the deal, because we gave him a connection to a demon." Elisabeth let her tears fall.

"It was said that girls can survive it more. They are less likely to be killed. She will have her mother's powers and her father's human half will help her to control the powers she inherits. We can change the connection," Shiro said, "And Rin will protect her too. You've seen what they two are like. They love each other. I'm sure Rin will do anything to protect her." He went on, "Please"

"What about your other son, Yukio?" David asked

"Yukio will hopefully help protect him. But since Rin is the son of Satan more demons will come after him. Higher levels of demons will go after him. Please I love Rin and Yukio as if they were my own sons." Father Fujimoto looked down.

Elisabeth looked at him. She looked to her husband.

He nodded. "If we agree to this there must be ways to kill the connection. The other exorcist must not find out that we are ' _The Cross family'_ we need to make Lucy look different or something like that." David told the other dad.

"Thank you Mr Cross. I know she will be able to handle this like you."

The mother looked away. David smiled, "I must admit being with Elisabeth; having that connection has made me the happiest man alive." He took his wife's hand and kissed it softly as she smiled.

"Thank you really. I'll do anything to repay my debt to you," Rin's father thanked them. "I know Lucy won't let your family history down. She will bring honour to your family. She will make you proud of her."

Lucy's mum and dad decided that when they were going to give her the connection to Rin then they had to do it without Rin knowing. The thing is: will she be ok? How will they be able to do it?

-:-

"Lucy, get changed into this," Lucy's mum said.

Lucy looked at the white long dress, "I don't like that dress. It's horrible."

Elisabeth sighed, "Lucy you agreed to this. When you're older you will be wearing more dresses." Her mother told her.

"Why?" She moaned.

"Cause it's something you're going to have to do cause of the connection, I guess you could say it's a side effect. And anyway you're 13 and you're a pretty girl," She told her daughter.

Lucy nodded. Lucy went in the bathroom. She took her clothes off and jumped in the shower. She turned the water up high, the hot water pelted her back and soothed her nerves. "Am I doing the right thing? What if I mess up and die? What if Rin hates me?" she asked herself, "Why do I care for him so much?"

She shook her head to try to get the thoughts out of her mind.

After the shower she dried herself off and put the dress on. She wiped the steam off the mirror to look at herself. She nodded, "I can do this."

She walked out and sat on the chair in her mum and dad's room. Elisabeth walked over.

"It's going to be ok mum," Lucy said.

"I hope so," her mum replied. She picked up Lucy's hair brush and brushed her hair and dried it. She put her hair up in a high pony tail, and curled the end.

"There you go."

David walked in, "Awww look at my little angel. You know you look just like your mother when she was your age." Her father told her.

Lucy smiled.

-:-

"RIN! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE SHOWER NOW!" Rin's father shouted to him.

"Whyy?" Rin groaned.

"Cause I said so and the Cross' are coming over for dinner," he told his son.

"Fine then." Rin went in the shower. Once he was finished he got changed. Rin walked out to go to his room with only a towel on.

"RIN THE CROSS' ARE HERE NOW!" Father Fujimoto shouted.

"Aye," was his reply.

Suddenly he walked into something or someone. The two people screamed. Rin threw his hands in the air. Lucy covered her eyes.

Rin's towel fell down to the ground, "AHH!" Rin quickly picked up his towel and put it back around his lower half.

"Sorry," Lucy and Rin both said. Rin quickly ran to his room and got changed.

-:-

"So how are we going to do this?" Father Fujimoto asked.

"Well we are going to do it this way," Elisabeth told him.

-:-

The two families were all sitting down at the kitchen table eating their dinner. Lucy was in the middle of one side with the two twins sitting at either side of her. Lucy's mum and dad were sitting at the other side and Mr Fujimoto was sitting at the top of the table.

"Thanks for dinner. I really loved it," Lucy smiled.

Father Fujimoto laughed,"It's Rin you need to thank. He quickly made this because I kind of burned tonight's dinner."

"Oh…Thanks Rin."

"It's ok Lu," Rin grinned.

-:-

Lucy and Rin were in the back garden. Lucy was distracting him while they took a small blood sample from Rin. They managed to get it done.

"Oh hey Rin. Do you…erm…wanna make a promise to me? I found out about this sort of chant for us to be friends forever. It's basically a promise." Lucy smiled as she puts both of her hands out.

Rin looked unsure at first, then he nodded.

"Right all you have to do is hold my hand and repeat what I say after I say it." Lucy looks at Rin.

He nods, "Okay." Rin took her hands in his.

Lucy had spent the last week remembering this chant.

"Oh one thing more, this will sound really weird to you, ok," Lucy laughed.

They both closed their eyes.

"The power of good shines more than evil. Good over evil. The powers that be help me to help him. I, Lucy Cross, will do everything in my power to protect Rin and save his life if need be."

Lucy peeked her eyes open to see a little bit of blue flames coming off of Rin. Lucy looked down to their hands, it looks like there is electricity circling their hands. She then saw her arms. It looked like there was a dark aura radiating off of them. She shut her eyes once more.

"I will never give up on him; I will never turn my back on him."

Rin waited in silent and repeated what she said.

"The power of good shines more than evil. Good over evil. The powers that be help me to help her. I, Rin Okumura, will do everything in my power to protect Lucy and save her life if need be. I will never give up on her; I will never turn my back on her."

They both opened up their hands.

Lucy took out a small knife and handed it to him. Rin looked at her shocked.

"Sorry about this part. Just cut your hand slightly please."

Rin sighed, "You owe me for this." He gritted his teeth as he pressed the tip of the knife into the palm of his hand. He pressed down really hard. The skin on his hand started to separate and it started to ooze with blood. "Ouch"

Lucy smiled and took the knife. "And that's you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," she grinned.

"Cool." Rin walked away.

Lucy looked at the knife. She sighed, 'It's now or never.'

She took the same knife that was covered in Rin's blood and she pressed it into the palm of her hand. Her skin started to peel apart from each other. Her blood ran down her arm and she pressed the flat side of the knife into the cut. She started shaking. The blue flames started coming out of her hand. Her dark aura started drifting off her body. The two powers danced around together. Her hair changed from blond to brown. The electricity formed into a ball over the two powers. It got bigger and bigger. The electricity flowed in her direction and went into her heart. It was that strong that it blasted her away. She flew back and hit the garden gate and she went right into the other side of it.

David saw Rin wrap his hand in a bandage. David nodded to Elisabeth. She ran out to the garden.

"LUCY!" She shouted. She wrapped Lucy's hand up and took the knife. "Lucy baby, wake up please." She pleaded shaking her daughter. "Lucy wake up. Don't die please" She started tapping her daughter's cheeks.

All was heard was a moan.

"Ow, my head hurts." Lucy slowly sat up. "Have you got the necklace mum?" Lucy questioned.

Elisabeth nods. Lucy takes the necklace and puts it on. She holds it in her hand. It was in a shape of a love heart that's coloured red.

"So the red means he's ok and the blue means he's got the blue flame."

Lucy's mum nodded.

Lucy smiles. 'Well at least I served this part,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basic Character Information:**

Name: Lucy Cross.

Age: 15.

Status: First year student at True Cross Academy. Esquire. Member of Exorcism Cram School.

Date of Birth: 24th of August.

Blood type: A.

Height: 166 cm.

Weight: Not Telling.

Eye colour: Chocolate brown.

Hair colour: Her hair is brown with purple streaks through it. She also has a side fringe parting to the left.

Pastimes and Talents: cooking, watching movies, eating, and fighting.

Average hours of sleep per night: 8.

Favourite food: teppanyakki, and beef stew.

Favourite Manga genres: Comedy, Romance, Action, Fantasy and Emotional Drama.

Favourite type of boy: Funny, dorky and cute.

Weapon of choice: Samurai, snake sword, a gun and special knives.

How she spends her days off: Training with Rin and Yukio, Watching movies and anime, and going to the roof of her house to think.

Lucy started her exorcist training when she was 11; she is now 15 years old. She has enough knowledge to keep her in the know. She knows enough to get herself out of mid-level trouble.

Lucy's mage are knight and tamer. She is still an Esquire and she will hopefully be going up to the next level in the next year or so.

Mr Fujimoto told her to take martial arts so she needs to go to hand to hand combat. Furthermore, she has been tasked with helping Rin with his anger by showing him a few techniques to deal with it.

Chapter 1:

Lucy was happily working at the supermarket on a sunny afternoon. She was behind one of the booths to make free samples for people to try. Currently she was making a stir-fry.

Rin rushed by the booth then skidded to a halt.

"Hey Lucy," Rin greeted.

"Hey Rin." She looked up and wiped her forehead with her arm.

"Hey is that not my recipe you're using?" Rin inquired.

She looked away as her cheeks had a slight red tint to them. She said, "Er…..yeah. Would you like to try some?"

"Yeah," he cheered.

She put some of the stir-fry in a small pot and gave him a fork. "Here you go." She smiled as he started to eat some.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Really good, you added more chilli to it though?"

"Yeah why?" she wondered

"It's really good," he grinned.

She grinned back. Lucy filled up five more little tubs for tasters. Rin just looked at her. She shook her head and handed him another tub of the stir-fry.

"Thanks!" Rin said as he shovelled the food into his mouth..

"Are you still up for training?" She asked him.

"Yeah sure, why not," he replied, his mouth full of food.

Lucy laughed at him.

"Will I come over at seven?" He asked. She nodded.

"Cool." He looked around.

"Miss Cross."

A plump woman in a work uniform was heading their way.

"See you." Rin ran away.

"Who was that?" the woman questioned.

"Hm…that's Rin."

"And Rin is? Your boyfriend?"

Lucy's face slowly turned to a bright sunburnt red. She murmured, "No, he's just a friend."

The plump woman tried some of the stir-fry. Giving an appreciative moan she said, "Wow that's amazing. How did you make this?"

"It's my friend's recipe," Lucy smiled.

"Rin's?"

Lucy nodded.

The plump woman said, "Just a friend yea?" then she smiled and walked off leaving the girl embarrassed.

-:-

It was quarter to seven and Lucy was running around making sure her house was tidy. The door suddenly opened and Rin walked in.

"Hey Lu, are you in?" Rin shouted. Lucy walked into the hall.

"How…..how did you get in?" she questioned him. Rin held up a key.

"You got a key to my house?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

Rin nodded.

"Why am I not surprised," she laughed, "Give me a minute to get ready.

"Why I like that look," he winked.

Lucy blushed. She was only wearing tiny shorts and a tank top. She stated, "I'm changing my shorts to three quarter lengths."

Rin sighed. "I'll meet you in the garden."

Lucy ran up the stairs, two at a time, as Rin made his way to the back garden. Once she was changed she put her love heart necklace under her T-Shirt.

-:-

As soon as she exited the house Rin threw himself at her trying to knock her to the ground. The fight descended into a mass of punches and kicks as they tried to beat the other. Lucy threw another desperate punch but was blocked as Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He grasped her arms in front of her. His grip was tight and prevented her from pulling away. Nevertheless she struggled in his grip.

Struck with an idea, Lucy grinned to herself. Pausing for a second she gathered her strength and she stomped on his foot.

With a curse he let go of her. She stepped away from him.

"Ouch!" Rin groaned. He hopped on his other foot while holding his sore foot.

"HA!" She smirked.

-:-

Rin and Lucy are in the kitchen deciding what to have for dinner.

"There's nothing to eat," Lucy moaned.

"How about rice stuffed omelette?" Rin asked. She looked at him.

"I'll make it," he continued.

"Sounds nice," she smiled.

Rin started to make their dinner while Lucy got them some ice cold juice. Lucy said, "Smells good."

Once he was finished making their dinner they sat down at the table and started eating it. She was in a daze, "So good."

"I know, right," Rin beamed.

"Why don't you dye your hair blond again?" Rin questioned.

"I don't think it suited me," she replied.

"It did. I can't call you Rapunzel now," he moaned.

She laughed. "Good. People were confused as to who I was for a while."

Rin laughed fondly at the old memories. Lucy ate more of her dinner.

"What are you trying to say about my hair the now?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's nice." Rin leaned over and took hold of a strand of her soft hair. He gently twirled it around his finger while smirking, "I like it this way too."

Lucy sharply turned her head to her blush. The strand of hair that Rin was twirling, now free of the restraint, quickly floated to hang in Lucy's eyes.

Rin leaned over and gently tucked the hair behind her ear.

Lucy looked at him. She asked, "What?"

"Nothing I was just looking at you."

"Why?"

"Cause I can." Rin smiled.

Lucy's face reddens again.

Rin sat back in his chair and took a sip of his juice. Lucy stood up and put the dirty dishes in the dish washer once they finished eating.

Lucy leaned against the work surface.

"What now?" Rin asked.

Lucy shrugged. She suggested, "Either you can go home or you can stay a little while longer and we can watch a movie."

Rin smiled. "A movie sounds good."

Rin picked out a movie and put it on. Lucy laughed as she saw what was on. "Rapunzel. Really?"

"Yeah, I know you love that one," he said. They both settled on the couch to watch the movie.

-:-

Hours later Lucy's dad walked in after his long day at work. He saw both Lucy and Rin asleep on the couch.

"They been like that since I came in at nine," the mother whispered as she greeted her husband home with a cup of tea.

"Thanks. I take it we have to watch the telly upstairs then," the dad asked. The mum nodded and the father went into the living room and turned all the lights off as well as the TV. The mother passed him a blanket and he draped it over the both of them.

-:-

Three days later Lucy found out that Rin and Yukio's adopted Father died while trying to protect Rin from Satan. That day was one of the worst days in their lives; obviously more so for the fraternal twins.

 _Flash back:_

" _Lucy, please help Yukio keep an eye on Rin. Rin will need your help when he finds out the truth of his real father and the powers he possesses. Help keep him on the right path. Please."_

" _I will. I will help him. You know I will so don't worry," she reassured him. They both smiled._

" _Thanks Lucy."_

 _End of flash back:_

-:-

 _At the funeral:_

Lucy stood in-between the brothers as they slowly lowered the coffin on to the ground, where Father Shiro Fujimoto would lie in his eternal sleep. Lucy held her friends' hands trying not to cry as much as she did when she heard about him.

"Would anyone like to say a few words about Shiro Fujimoto?"

Yukio nodded and went up to say a few words.

"My father was…well he was the best dad that Rin and I could ever want. He always put our needs before his own. He never shouted at us, even when we drew on the walls of the monastery when we were younger."

He forced a chuckle. "Umm….I just don't know what we are going to do without him now. He-"

Yukio stopped talking as tears overwhelmed him and began to trickle down his cheeks.

Rin let go of Lucy's hand and stood next to his brother.

"The old man was the best. I remember that he always took us out and made our birthdays just….special. He never lost his temper when I had a little temper tantrum when I was young. He was always there for us and I have a feeling that he's still there for me and Yukio. No matter what. My….my only regret is that I said some….some mean things to him before he died and if I could change it then I would."

Rin started to cry. Quickly he swiped his sleeve across his eyes.

Yukio finished, "We just hope that he knows how much we both love him." Both brothers went to stand next to Lucy again.

"Lucy?" someone asked, "Would you like to say something? Did he not look after you after school some days?"

She nodded.

Lucy went to where the twins had previously stood.

"Father Fujimoto was a great man who raised two smart and well-mannered young men. I know that everything they do, whatever achievements they make or what trouble they get through he will always be proud of his two boys. No matter what, he was there for them. He was the reason I met those two. Because of him I know that I have two friends that will help me. And I will help them no matter what. Mr Fujimoto was the man who made a difference in everyone's lives. I would like to say that you will be missed and never forgotten." Lucy quickly wiped her eyes.

"Ashes to ashes." The words echoed through the cemetery as Rin, Yukio, Lucy and some of the men from the monastery threw soil onto Shiro's grave. "Dust to dust."

 _After the funeral:_

The three friends stood at Shiro's grave paying their last respects.

 _The next week:_

Lucy was getting ready to start her first year at Cross Academy.

She packed her belongings away in a suitcase. Well it turned out to be three of them; three big suitcases and a shoulder bag. Nobody ever said she packed light.

She went for a shower and once she was out she got changed into her new school uniform. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and left her bangs at the side slightly covering her left eye. She looked herself over once before making several trips up and down the stairs to bring her bags down and into her dad's car.

"Are you ready to go then?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Lucy smiled.

"Come here," her mother smiled. Lucy smiled back and went over to hug her mother goodbye.

"Bye mum," she said.

"Bye honey." Her mum let go of her, "Take care and have fun."

"I will."

She walked out and to her dad's car and got in the passenger side.

"Got everything?" her dad asked as he got in the car.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

The car pulled out the driveway and drove off as Lucy glanced back at her home.

-:-

They finally reached True Cross Academy.

Getting out the car she said her goodbyes.

"If you need anything or just to talk, don't forget to phone," he said looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah I will." She hugged her dad.

 **Beep. Beep.**

They pulled away when the heard a car horn sound. Lucy turned around and saw a stretch limo pull in next to them. She smiled as she saw Yukio and Rin come out of the vehicle.

Lucy ran over and hugged both of them.

"Hey Lucy," Yukio greeted.

"Hey Lu," greeted Rin.

"Hey guys."

Lucy's dad was taking her luggage out of the car as she caught up with her friends.

"You must be Miss Cross," said Mephisto Pheles.

"I am."

"Welcome to True Cross Academy."

Rin laughed.

Everyone looked at him as if to say 'what's so funny?'

Rin explained, "Your last name is Cross and the School has Cross in it." He laughed more.

Shaking his head at his brother, Yukio stated, "Rin near enough everything here has the name Cross in it."

"Oh yeah," Rin realised.

Mephisto told them, "Class starts next week but the other one starts tonight. Okay?"

They nod.

Lucy's dad came back to her side. He said, "Right that's me Lucy."

"Bye dad." She hugged him before he got back into his car and drove away.

"I'll get your belonging up to your rooms," Mephisto told them.

"Thank you," said Yukio.

-:-

The duo were wandering around with Yukio already going his own way. Rin stopped. He asked Lucy, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Because it's the girls uniform here. That's why," she told him. Rin laughed, "I think that's the first time I've seen you dressed as a girl."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Rin smiled, "Lucy I'm glad that you're at this school too."

"Me too." She smiled back.

They both sat on the edge of the water fountain on the school's ground.

Lucy turned to Rin. "Rin I have to tell you something"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"I know," she said.

"Know what?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I know who your true father is. I know the truth."

Rin's eyes went wide and he stood up. He demanded, "What do you mean that you know. How do you know?"

"Father Fujimoto told me," Lucy answered standing up also.

"Why…..why are you telling me now? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" Rin shouted.

Lucy stepped back. She told him, "Just a few years about you. About everything else since I was seven. I only started this exorcism training when I was thirteen."

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Rin. I'm sorry," Lucy pleaded.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY. YOU TRICKED ME. YOU'RE WORSE THAN YUKIO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Rin shrieked.

"I am your friend Rin," Lucy told him as she took his hand.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Rin shouted as he tugged his hand away from her. This time he managed to walk away.

"RIN!" Lucy shouted after him. It was all for nothing as her friend turned his back on her and kept walking away.

-:-

There was half an hour till Lucy had to go to the exorcist class. Mephisto had given Lucy a key to get to class. Lucy stared at the key in amazement, "Oh my god that's so cool I can just use this key on any locked door and use it to get to class. Wow."

"It's odd that you've been in exorcist training for a few years now and you are still amazed at that key," Mephisto said.

"Where about is my dorm and which room do I have?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh did I not show you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry Miss Cross. Please follow me. You will be staying in the same building with Yukio and Rin," he told her as he walked. Lucy had to walk faster to keep up with him.

"This is the building," he gestured to it as he walked in.

'Wow,' Lucy thought, 'It's beautiful.'

The building is old looking and sort of gothic. It would look creepy in the moon light at night. It looks like it could collapse any second.

'I wonder what I can do here. Maybe I can find something interesting? This will be fun,' Lucy smiled and she runs in to catch up with Mephisto.

"This is your key to your dorm room." He gave her a silver key. He opened a door, "And this is your room."

She stepped inside it. All there is in the room is a bed, a desk facing the window, and cupboards. She sees her books for her classes. She told him, "Thanks."

Mephisto turned to leave and called over his shoulder, "Well class starts in ten minutes so it's best to get ready."

Lucy smiled as she closes her door and gets changed. She changed into the boy's uniform: she finds it best to wear trousers when she has exorcism training. She notices the necklace that gives a warning if Rin is in trouble. She held it in her hand as she sighed, "Rin forgive me please."

-:-

Lucy decided to use her new key. She walked out of the dorm building and saw a door that looks good to test the key. She got to the door, and putting the key in the key hole, she turned the key.

She opened the door and before her eyes she saw a beautiful building. A hall that stretched as far as her eyes can see. The walls are green with a hint of gold on them. Some of the walls have cracks on them but nothing too bad. She walked in and closed the door before she puts her key away.

She walked down the hall looking for any sign of the class. She sees some people waiting outside the classroom door. She questioned, "Is this the Exorcist class?"

Before anyone could answer Yukio walked over and opened the door for everyone. She walked in and took a seat near the back of the class. Getting comfortable, she leans back and rests her feet on the table in front of her.

Suddenly the door swung open as Rin ran into the class.

"Just made it," Rin muttered to himself. He was about to sit next to Lucy when he remembered that she did not tell him sooner that she knew about him. Rin glared at her and took a seat in front of her.

'I wonder when he will start talking to me again. Wait….why does Rin have a dog following him. Since when does he have a dog?' Lucy thought.

Yukio walked up to the front and put his stuff on the teacher's desk.

"No freaking way," Lucy and Rin said at the same time. Rin looked behind him and gave her a small smile. Lucy grinned back at him. Yukio looked around the class and thought, 'Even though the class is small there's lots of promising students that could become an exorcist.'

Yukio sighed, "Miss Cross."

"Yeah Yukio, what's up?" she asked.

"Feet off your desk," he told her. Lucy sighed and took her feet off the desk.

"Ha," Rin whispered at her. She rolled her eyes.

As the role call began properly, Rin lost it and started shouting and questioning his brother. Quickly everyone was told to leave the class.

-:-

After class Lucy was walking out and heading to her dorm when someone shouted her name. She turned around to see who shouted her. She saw Rin. She sighed, "What do you want Rin?"

"Why are you here?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you lie to me? I thought that you were my friend. Why?" the blue eyed teen asked.

"I am your friend. I never lied. I just never told you that I knew. I only took this to-"

Rin cut her off. "To what? Huh? To hurt me? To embarrass me? You think I'm stupid!"

"NO. I ONLY BECAME AN EXORCIST TO HELP YOU!"

Rin looked at her shocked.

Lucy explained to him, "Your father, your true father, the one who brought you up thought that you might need help. That you might need a friend; a friend who knew; a friend that can help you; someone who you have known a while; a friend that you trust."

Lucy looked at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you. But how could I? HOW COULD I TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE A PART DEMON BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW!"

Lucy ended with a shout. Rin just looked at her.

The girl wiped her eyes before she started to cry, "Forget it." And with that she walked away.

'She's right. How could she tell me who I am without me knowing what I am. It would sound stupid,' he thought.

"LUCY!" Rin shouted after her. She kept walking.

Rin sighed.

Rin ran over to her and enveloped her in his arms. Lucy was shocked but she hugged him back anyway.

"So I take it that you're talking to me now."

"Yeah well that and I'm wondering why are you wearing the guy's uniform," he asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Well I don't want to wear a skirt and fight demons and spirits," she told him.

"Where's your dorm room?" he asked her.

"In the building I was about to go in to."

"No way that's my dorm building too," he grinned.

"What floor?"

"The second."

"My one is there too," she told him.

They both head into the building. Rin said with a start, "Oh I have not told you yet."

"Told me what?" Lucy wondered.

"I have a tail," Rin told her.

"What? No way," Lucy said excitedly.

"I do. Come on I'll show you!" Rin took her hand and they both ran into the building.

They laughed as they run around the building trying to find Rin's room. Lucy leaned against a door. Rin walks over.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked confused. Rin leaned over and Lucy's face goes bright red.

"Umm…..Rin….no, wait, what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered.

Rin's body was just about covering hers. Rin opened the door behind her causing Lucy to fall back. She rolled backwards into the room.

Rin laughed, "What an idiot. Man, you're stupid!"

"Shut up," Lucy moaned. She looked up and saw a hand. She took it.

"Rin is right. You are stupid," Yukio laughed as he pulled her to her feet. Lucy sighed.

Rin questioned, "Yukio?"

"I'm meant to keep an eye on you and what better way is there to do that than staying in the same room as you," he replied.

"What about you Lucy?" Yukio questioned.

"Hm?" She wondered.

"Oh. She's staying in the same building."

"Cool." Yukio smiled.

Rin grinned, "Oh yeah, my tail." He turned to Lucy as he started to unbutton his white polo shirt.

"Eek," Lucy goes bright red. She thought, 'Oh My God! I should look away but I don't want to. His bod…..LOOK AWAY!'' She turned around covering her eyes.

"Hey dude, turn around," Rin said. Lucy turned around her eyes shut tight. He said, "Lucy. I also want to show you how I hide my tail."

Lucy opened her eyes. Her face only had a slight pink tint to it. She giggled, "You hide it by wrapping it around your body."

"Yeah I thought he would just tuck it in the trousers," Yukio told her.

Rin let his tail unwrap around his body. Rin turned around and wagged his tail at Lucy.

She giggled as she gushed, "Aww that's so cute!"

She grabbed his tail. Rin jumped and turned around.

"HEY!" Rin shouted.

"Sorry I had to. Your tail is cute," Lucy smirked.

"I'm going to get you for that," he threated pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yukio Help," Lucy ran behind Yukio and hid.

"Yukio." Rin sighed.

-:-

The three of them went down to the kitchen and they saw the dinner set out for them. They took their food and sat at the table. Lucy changed out of her uniform. She's now wearing a star labs jumper from 'The Flash' and denim shorts. Her hair is still tied from before.

"Since when do you watch 'The Flash'?" Yukio asked just before he started to eat his dinner.

"Since always," Rin said, his mouth full of his dinner. Yukio had his normal clothes on from before. After dinner he's going to go out to hunt spirits. Rin has his white hoody on with the red t-shirt and a pair of black trousers.

They all ate the food quickly.

"Right I've got to go now so have fun love birds."

"WHAT!" both Rin and Lucy shouted.

"I'm kidding," Yukio laughed as he left. Rin goes red and Lucy takes a drink to keep herself cool.

'I can't help but to look at Lucy. I would love to know what she thinks about, who she thinks about. Does she think I'm really a monster now? Is she putting on a brave face for me?' Rin thought, 'I don't know.'

Rin sighed.

"Well, what now?" Rin asked as he helped Lucy with the dishes. Lucy shrugged. Rin was quiet for a moment thinking. "How about a walk?"

"Sounds good."

Rin and Lucy went for their quiet walk. Then, as they go into their building, Lucy had to ask, "Listen about earlier, about the door –" Rin stopped her talking by taking her hand in his.

"It's fine. I know what you thought."

"You did?" Lucy asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about letting you fall like that. Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks," Lucy smiled.

"You just like your personal space," Rin shrugged.

Lucy's smile fell. 'So he did not know. Thank god.'

Lucy mentally wiped the sweat off her forehead. She thought, 'What would he do if he knew?'

Rin took Lucy back to her dorm room.

Lucy smiled and hugged him, "Night Rin."

"Night Lucy," Rin hugged back. When they pulled apart they both had smiles on their faces. Lucy turned to her door and opened it. She was about to go in when Rin took hold of her arm.

"Wait Lu."

"Yeah?" she turned back around.

"Have a good night sleep."

"You too," Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek.

She quickly turned back and entered her dorm. She softly closed the door.

Rin touched his cheek. Stunned he slowly walked back to his dorm to go to bed being slightly confused.

Lucy sighed as she leant on the door. She slowly slid down to the floor. "What a dork."

Her face goes red. "I just kissed his cheek! What have I done!?"

Lucy covered her face with her hands.

A.N: there it was, the first chapter of my blue exorcist fic. I hope you like it tell me what you think. Should I continue with the story or what? Please review it but no flames.


End file.
